This invention relates generally to loading systems used for loading a fluid-like substance, such as crushed coal or other particulate material or liquids, into transport receptacles, such as intermediary dumper cars designed to load railroad cars, and more particularly, is concerned with such systems which are capable of loading transport receptacles while such receptacles are either stationary or in motion.
To enhance the flexibility and speed of a loading operation utilizing a fixed load point, it would be desirable to provide means for such a loading system which is capable of being interposed between the fixed load point and transport receptacles to be loaded for providing a moving load point.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved means for transferring a fluid-like substance from a fixed load point to a transport receptacle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a means which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.